Everybody wants to kill me join the queue
by Naymlesssss
Summary: Parvusatraunus Bevrijder is the prince sorcerer and summoner contsant kidnaps plaged his childhood but now hes good and teaching DADA in harry's sixth year AU SSOC M too be safe but its probaly only T


_Hey anyone who may be reading this its kind of not very good but you can read it anyway, I'm more of a reader and dreamer than a writer so don't blame me for idiotic mistakes I don't even Know what's going to happen yet so I'll guess._

Everybody wants to kill me join the queue

Chapter 1 leaving home

Eighteen year old Parvusatraunus Bevrijder was sat by his manor lake swiftly skimming pebbles along the surface, the light breeze ruffling at his longish black hair and playing with his dark cloak. Parvusatraunus was bored, bored out of his mind. His farther had had him trained from the day he was old enough to walk. For he had to protect himself and family he was the oldest son heir to the throne if he were to die and by gods Parvusatraunus wished he would live at least another two hundred years, he wasn't king material But alas it wasn't his decision to make and so here was skimming pebbles to pass the time.

He had always wished he could go to school like normal kids but he had been home schooled and tutored in anything and everything he would ever need to learn and was still being so but less now as his farthers could rarely find tutor who knew more than him in any subject. Which he was grateful for but it left him with nothing to do now.

Getting even more bored Parvusatraunus gave up and wondered back towards the manor gently playing with wind manipulating it and playing old games like he used to as a small child. Chuckling he could almost hear the wind laughing with him and the earth singing to him and he reminded himself he should be proud of his abilities, get on with life and find a little adventure somewhere. This once again lifting himself from the self pity he had been wallowing in. he jumped into a run defining simple physics he got himself to the manor in three seconds flat, that had got to be a record.

Entering the main back door to the manor he heard his farther talking to another. Curiosity, despite killing cats, all ways got the better of him and he walked towards the voices locating them to be coming from his fathers' study. He walked up the three stories passing the occasional guard but none of them said anything. Reaching the study he politely knocked on the door, waiting for permission to enter. The talking inside stopped and he heard a ruffle of chairs before his farther called out for Paverus, for this was his nickname, to enter.

"Hello father, sir," politely greeting his father and guest " I'm sorry for bothering you, I heard voices…"

"Indeed son I would have expected no less from you, but you are aware if something were happening it may have been a trap?" the king stated.

"Of course father but I could not sense any evil nor did I come unprepared" Paverus replied smirking slightly.

"Very well, I was going to call you up anyway. This man standing with us is none other than Albus Dumledore headmaster of a magic school in Britain"

"A school, father?" excitement glistened in Paverus' eyes.

"Yes, you see their having a trouble with a dark lord known as voldermort"

"You mean _the_ dark lord voldermort?"

"I believe so"

"Oh Merlin has finally forsaken me!" Paverus exclaimed in glee

The man, Dumbledore was looking extremely confused by this point, how could someone be so happy when talking of such as thing.

Paverus came to his senses and questioned "But father what has this got to do with me?"

"Well you see Paverus, a prophecy was made that a young boy by the name of Harry Potter would defeat him and free Britain and Europe form his clutches but this young boy now sixteen years old is in need of a little help and the headmaster has requested someone to go to the school teach DADA and tutor the boy who lived and I know you would love to go to a school and you have finished your training so this would be a good experience for you" the king retailed to Paverus.

"Sounds good to me when do we leave. Now?" bouncing up and down in anticipation.

His father and the wizard began chuckling at his antics before his father answered.

"Yes pave summon anything you want to take in your trunk you may take maverick with you for you need to carry on exercising"

A swift flick of the wrist from himself and his father and they were all three outside the manor and Paverus with as large black trunk and a winged horse next to him.

" Well headmaster Dumbledore lets go, go, go, I'm leaving this home!" Paverus exclaimed.

With a small pop the two wizards, horse and trunk disapperated away.

TBC…probably

_Please Review or not your choice or you could just send annoying flames so I can laugh at them…_


End file.
